


Aina ja iäti

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enemmin tai myöhemmin Nate tulee aina takaisin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aina ja iäti

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106001) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> Tätä oli yllättävän vaikea yrittää vääntää jotakuinkin sujuvalle suomenkielelle, varsinkin kun en ole aikoihin noita suomennettuja lehtiä lukenut.

Taisi olla maanantai kun heräsin siitä tavallisesta unesta ja käännyin kysymään Natelta jos se oli ollut jotain ihan liian noloa.

"Vain se tavallinen," Nate vastaa pieni hymy huulillaan ja muuten täysin alastomana.

Kestää hetken ennen kuin minulle välähtää että Nate ei ole siinä.

"Ai… eivät ole sitten vielä keksineet miten tuoda sinut takaisin."

Koska kyllä he tuovat Naten takaisin, kunhan vain keksivät jonkun tavan tehdä sen joka ei ole liian epäuskottava ja tässä puhutaan kuitenkin Nathan Summers Askaninpoika Mikälieenestä joten sen ei nyt pitäisi olla liian vaikeaa. Mikä tahansahan menee läpi kun Natesta on kyse, hänen jatkumoaan ei varmaan enää edes voi pilata.

Niin että mikä siinä sitten kestää niin hemmetin kauan?

"Saatkohan sitten voimasi takaisin?"

Nate pysyttelee hiljaa. Tyypillistä.

* * *

Bob väittää että päätin jatkaa elämääni tiistaina. Tai siis oikeastaan Bob väittää että oli tiistai kun Weaselin uusin vempain meni lopullisesti sekaisin ja jouduimme yllättäen pienelle aikamatkalle. Ja sehän vasta olikin innostavaa, siis se aikamatka. Todella kannustava ja sen sellaista. Ihan itse minä sitten päättelin sen että tein tuon virallisen ilmoitukseni elämän jatkamisesta juuri samana päivänä, vaikka eihän muistiini kyllä aina ole ollut luottamista.

No, Bobin nyt ainakin kuuluisi tietää oikea päivä, hänestä on hyötyä tuollaisissa asioissa. Bob osaa pitää selvää ajasta kun päivittää sitä blogiaan ja on vielä kaiken lisäksi sisäsiistikin. Ja Bob nyt vain on jollain tavalla hellyttävä. Juu, taidanpa pitää Bobin lähettyvillä.

Mutta olen kuitenkin aika varma siitä että tuo tapahtui ennen sitä maanantaita. No, luultavasti. Vaikka kyllähän yleensä tiistait tulevat maanantain jälkeen, mutta tuo nyt ei todellakaan ole asian ydin. Siis se mitä yritän sanoa on että tuo kyseinen päätös ei nyt ihan onnistunut. Minulla kyllä menee ihan hyvin, oikeastaan paremmin kuin kun pitkään aikaan, mutta se koko juttu siitä että en jumita siinä mitä minulla oli, annan menneiden olla ja katson tulevaisuuteen tai miten sen nyt silloin muotoilinkaan, se nyt vain ei ole ihan se mitä olen tehnyt.

Näyttää vähän siltä että tämä tarina on menossa siihen suuntaan että olen kohtalaisen varma että ei voinut olla muuta kuin joku keskiviikko kun istuskelen yksin tv:n edessä. Enkä olenkaan sen takia että välttelisin Agency X:n muita tyyppejä. He eivät vain arvosta tiettyjä tv ohjelmia, siinä kaikki.

Koen valaistuksen kesken Tyttökultia (ja jos se saa minut jättämään Bea Arthurin huomiotta sen täytyy olla jotain suurta). Kesken kaiken ymmärrän että olen ihan oikeasti huolissani siitä että ehkä Nate ei tulekaan takaisin. Tyhmää, eikö vain?

"Mutta se on Cable. CABLE. Eivät ne voi olla tuomatta Cablea takaisin."

Minun pitää vain odottaa jonkun aikaa. Aivan. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin heidän on pakko tuoda Nate takaisin. Ja minä voin odottaa.

Ihan oikeasti voin.

Eikä Nate ole ainoa hyvä asia elämässäni. Ei enää. Asiat ovat oikeastaan kohtalaisen hyvin.

"Aikovat antaa minulle oman sarjani, vai mitä?"

Koska tällä hetkellä minulla ihan oikeasti menee aika hyvin jos vain unohdan Naten puutteen, joka muuten on ihan tyhmää kun tämä nyt ainakin vielä on tiimi julkaisu.

No, kunhan vain tuovat Naten takaisin niin onhan minulla aina kuukausi aikaa hiippailla tapaamaan hänet kenenkään huomaamatta.

* * *

"Wade, olen huolissani sinusta," Sandi sanoo päivänä jonka on lähes pakko olla torstai. Keskiviikosta on jo kulunut aikaa ja siihen väliin on mahtunut useampi tehtäväkin. "Et ole edes viitsinyt riidellä Alexin kanssa päiviin. Mikä muuten on ihan mukavaa meidän muiden kannalta, mutta se ei ollenkaan tapaistasi."

Ja eikös tuo olekin mukavaa? Joku ihan oikeasti välittää minusta. Muistan kyllä ettei siitä ole kovin kauaakaan kun minulla meni hieman huonosti ystävien suhteen. Kun minulla siis ei ollut niitä.

"Aloin vain miettiä että mitä jos ne tuovatkin takaisin jonkun vaihtoehtoisen Cablen. Jonkun joka ei edes muista koko tuota Jeesus episodiaan tai… minua? Sitten vielä näin ihan kamalan unen jossa ne toivat takaisin koko sen aikamatkaaja jutun. Niin että mitä jos ne oikeasti tekevät jotain tuollaista, se olisi kaikkea muuta kuin siistiä kun minä en matkaa ajassa. Tai olenhan minä sitä joskus tehnyt, mutta se on aina tapahtunut ihan täysin vahingossa enkä usko että pääsisin millään Naten luo jos ne tekevät jotain tuollaista. Eikä sillä ole väliä kuinka huomaamaton yrittäisin olla. Eivät kai ne oikeasti tee sitä? Sano että se oli vain kauhea painajainen ja etteivät ne oikeasti tee tuota juuri tälläkin hetkellä. Usko pois, se oli erittäin onnistunut julkaisu. Niin että sano että olen vain sekaisin ja että ne eivät tee mitään tuollaista."

Sandi katsoo minua surullisesti (ja ehkä hieman kuin pitäisi minua hulluna, mutta kai minä vähän niin kuin olen joten eipä tuo haittaa).

* * *

Jopa Urakoitsija on ilmestynyt Agency X:n perjantai iltapäivän pokeripeliin, häntäkin on jostain syystä näkynyt enemmän viimeaikoina (näyttää vähän siltä kuin olisivat välit Sandin kanssa lämpiämässä. Eipä tuo tosin kauhean yllättävää jos ottaa huomion sen miltä Alex nykyään näyttää). Ja sitten kesken peliä _hän_ kävelee sisään ovesta. Täysin ilman mitään varoitusta. Ja nyt on perjantai ja tämä tarina on ollut menossa siihen suuntaan että jos hän aikoi ilmestyä niin sen olisi pitänyt tapahtua sunnuntaina… tai no ehkä lauantaina, muttei ainakaan perjantaina.

"Terve Wade."

Ilman muuta minä sitten heti hyppään pöydän yli (olen vain niin mahtava että osaan tehdä tuollaista), vetäisen siinä samassa naamioni ylös ja poistan viimeisetkin epäilyksen rippeet siitä minkälainen suhde minulla ja Cablella on.

Suudelma on täynnä epätoivoa ja turhautuneisuutta, voin maistaa siinä kaikki pelkoni siitä että Nate ei tule koskaan takaisin. Se on täynnä kaipuuta ja helpotusta. Se on toive siitä ettei meidän koskaan tarvitse päästää otetta toisistamme. Mikä on kohtalaisesti asiaa mahduttaa yhteen suudelmaan, mutta kun me vain osaamme.

"Nate?" Kysyn häneltä suudelman ollessa ohi. Käsivarteni ovat kietoutuneet metallin ja lämpimän ihon ympäri enkä päästä irti. Tai siis päästäisin, mutta minusta vähän vaikuttaa siltä ettei Nate pahemmin halua päästää irti vielä enkä viitsisi olla epäkohtelias. Eli ei siis ollenkaan niin etten haluaisi liikahtaakaan. "Olethan se sinä? Siis oikea sinä? Etkä ole klooni, tai menneisyydestä tai jostain toisesta ulottuvuudesta? Se voisi olla vähän kiusallista juuri nyt."

* * *

Seuraavana aamuna, joka on sitten selvästi lauantai, herään tavallisesta unesta ja käännyn kysymään Natelta jos sanoin jotain liian noloa.

"Vain sen tavallisen," Nate vastaa ja hymyilee hieman. Hänellä ei ole yllänsä mitään.

Joten tökkään Natea rintaan, siihen lihaiselle puolelle se kun ei tee yhtä kipeää. Siis se ei tee yhtä kipeää minuun.

"Varmistin vain," sanon selityksenä kun Nate antaa minulle sellaisen katseen. Nate on hyvä antamaan kaikenlaisia katseita. Ja kun nyt asiaa ajattelen niin onhan Natea ihan hyvä katsellakin. Varsinkin kun ottaa huomion että Nate ei ole mitenkään kauhean nuori. Ja voi, teini ikäisessä Natessa vasta olikin katsomista.

Ah. Teinikäinen Nate…

Nate katsoo minua (tämä on muuten ihan toisenlainen katse kuin tuo aiempi. Sanoinhan että Nate on siinä hyvä) ja hymyilee suopeasti välkkyvää silmäänsä myöten.

Luulen että Nate ei voi olla olematta ylimielinen. Se on niin kuin olennainen osaa siitä mikä tekee Natesta Naten, niin sanotun pelastajan ja kaiken kattavan sankarin pakollisine kidutettuine menneisyyksineen. Eivätkä Naten aika matkustus ja telepatia mitenkään auta häntä olemaan olematta alentuva muita kohtaan. Niin eikä voi unohtaa että Nate on vielä kaiken lisäksi nero. Eipä ihmekään jos haluavat kaverille oman sarjakuvan. Aivan niin kuin Nate muka tarvitsisi mielenvikaista, huvittavaa ja silloin tällöin sankarillista Deadpoolia.

Ihan hyvä juttu etten koskaan ole ottanut tavaksi tuntea itseäni muita huonommaksi.

"Ei, mutta haluan sinut silti," Nate hymyilee omahyväisesti.

"Hei, oletko saanut voimasi takaisin?"

"Tunnen sinut." Eikä kaveri varmaan koskaan osaa lopettaa kaikentietävää salaperäisyyttänsä. Ei koskaan anna mihinkään suoraa vastausta. "Ja sitä paitsi, ajattelit taas ääneen," Nate lisää silmät naurusta tuikkien. Siis kuvaannollisesti. No tuo vasen silmä nyt tuikkii aina joten kai sitten ihan kirjaimellisestikin.

"Ai…"

"…"

"Hemmetti."

"…"

"Sanoit jotain minun haluamisesta…" sanon ja silmäilen häntä vihjaavasti.

"Niinpä taisin."

Muutamaa hetkeä myöhemmin.

"Ai… juu, kyllähän se tekno-orgaanininen verkko nousee tilaisuuteen."

* * *

Tuo on viimeinen kerta kun näen Naten. Sunnuntaina herään tyhjässä sängyssä ja ainoa jälki Natesta on pieni paperilappunen. Ja tästä tarinastahan tuli oikea kunnon klisee.

Niin, herään siis yksin sen takia kun Nate on takaisin omassa lehdessään, olemassa sankari ja mielettömän suosittu. Tuulevaisuudessa. On ihme että Nate edes pääsi tapaamaan minua ja minun ei pitäisi olla muuta kuin kiitollinen siitä että Nate on ylipäätänsä elossa.

_Anteeksi,_ paperissa lukee ja sitten alempana, sotkuisemmin ja kiireellä kirjoitettuna, mikä tarkoita joko sitä että Nate oli kiireessä tai ei ollut varma lisätäkö tuota viimeistä osaa vai ei… mutta siis kuitenkin, ihan siinä paperilla, sotkuisesti ja kiireisesti kirjoitettuna:

_Rakastan sinua._

Siinä ei ole allekirjoitusta, mutta enpä sitä tarvitsekaan.

"Joo, minäkin rakastan sinua," ilmoitan kuivasti tyhjälle huoneelle.

Ja se on viimeinen minkä Natesta kuulen.

Aina seuraavaan kertaan.

Mitä? Niin nämä asiat toimivat. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin joku kirjoittaa meille jonkunlaisen yhteisen tarinan. Tai jotain. Joskus. Ennemmin tai myöhemmin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aina ja iäti [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312983) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
